harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Inbreeding
and Walburga Black (parents of Sirius and Regulus Black) were second cousins, thus very closely related]] '''Inbreeding '''with pure-bloods is a common practise for elite wizarding families wanting to uphold the tradition of marrying only wizards of respected ancestry. It is noted that wizarding families became more diverse as time passed as wizards began to marry half-bloods, Muggle-borns, and Muggles. Nevertheless, more conventional, elitist families tended to marry within their family, particularly cousins. Wizarding views Due to the dangers of inbreeding, many wizarding families eschews such practises, particularly the Muggle-admiring family the Weasleys. By Hermione Granger's claim, there are not enough pure-bloods to compose the entire Death Eaters organisation. Therefore, some of them are more likely half-bloods clinging onto their wizarding ancestries, pretending to be pure, furthering the rejection of inbreeding, even among the fanatics. Lord Voldemort and Severus Snape are such examples. The Malfoy family has been inclined to blood-purity since ancient times, though even they would not be willing to intermarry with cousins, believing the practise would endanger them, instead making them more willing to marry half-bloods. This differs them from the small minority families of the true fanatics such as the Gaunts, Blacks, and Lestranges. Side effects In Muggle genetics studies, it is proven that inbreeding can lead to serious problems. Notable effects that are seen in families are infertility (both in litter size and sperm viability), increased congenital defects (both mental, emotional and physical), fluctuating facial symmetry, decreased birth rate, increased offspring mortality, small adult size, loss of functioning immune systems and higher risks of cardiovascular diseases. It is evident in many families (e.g. the Gaunts, Blacks and Lestranges) that practise incest often display a high rate of mental instability. Because of the implications of inbreeding, the families claiming to be pure are declining. Inbred families House of Black and Walburga Black with their two sons]] The House of Black's family motto had always been "Toujours pur", which meant "Always Pure". Therefore, the family was strictly traditionalised to marry other 'noble' families (failing this, extremely rich families). The Black family took their motto seriously, and all family members who did not conform with the Black views of pure-blood supremacy or happened to be Squibs were disowned quickly and removed from the Black family tapestry. In desperation to keep with the tradition, the Blacks resorted to extremes. Orion and Walburga Black were second cousins (their grandfathers Sirius and Cygnus were brothers) who married and had two children together. In fact, Walburga did not even have to change her last name after marring Orion. Due to the Black family tree tapestry being so large, it is possible that many related people marry without knowing about their relationship. For instance, Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin become romantically involved without anyone mentioning that they are fourth cousins once removed through the Blacks. House of Gaunt The House of Gaunt had a fanatical belief in blood-purity, stemming from their esteemed ancestors Salazar Slytherin and Cadmus Peverell. To maintain their heritage's purity, they tend to marry their own cousins, which also allows them to pass down Slytherin's Parseltongue ability. This led many members of the family to deteriorate mentally and physiologically, and they squandered much of their family gold long before the 1920s. As such, Marvolo Gaunt and his son suffered much mental instability, accompanied with violence, and disproportionate bodily appearances. Other families The Lestrange family is noted to be one of the few fanatical families who are willing to practise inbreeding to maintain purity. It is possible that because of this Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange are related in some unknown capacity. and Molly Weasley with their seven children]] The Weasley family, despite being pro-Muggle and unwilling to take up inbreeding for the sake of purity, have shown certain signs of having engaged in it. Arthur and Molly Weasley are possibly second cousins once removed. Further, their granddaughter Victoire is in a relationship with her fourth cousin once removed, Teddy Lupin. It is also possible that Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Weasley are cousins in some respect, as both Harry and Ginny are both related to the Black family through ancestors. All Weasley members have distinct ginger hair, which may be a dominant trait. However, these relationships are merely coincidental, and are out of genuine love as opposed to fanatical familial obligations. Inbred relationships Notes and references zh:近亲结婚 Category:Procreation Category:Pure-blood supremacism